Big Boy Gun Blaster
Big Boy Gun Blaster is an James-Taylor Cosplay collaboration industrial workspace was created by one-person James Emirzian Waldementer and brand by James-Taylor Productions, It was established on Early 2019 based upon from the Nerf Darf Blaster material and conception of GunVsGun YouTube videos. The Big Boy Gun Blaster was heavily inspired from the various details are Nerf Guns, Real-Life Weapons, First-Person Shooter Games of weapons and Live-Action videos was inspired from the PlayStation 1 games Lifeforce Tenka. Concepts James Emirzian Waldementer creating his first hand-made of workspace through from Early 2019, The named of “Big Boy Gun Blaster” which leding that based from the conception of Nerf Blaster materials and film-makers Canadian duo personality YouTube videos; GunVsGun. His leading roles as Project leadership creating purposely are medical props was the main primarily line of series Big Boy Gun Blaster. The production designer was only one person is running with 12-months period consisted has no ammo on fake-weapons. Big Boy Gun Blaster materials According to the creator, Mostly are the Personal enthusiasts, The Big Boy Gun Blaster code named are: “B.B.G.B” allies named “Biggest Brother Gun Blaster”, This is supposed by the personality is known for workspace storage the fact of the handmade Fake-weapons between is used to Cardboard cutting edge shapes and shredding newspapers using the acrylic painter to texturing fore is only crew one-person developing throughout on numerous projects Live-Action videos Big Boy Gun Blaster filming is took place in Thailand, Located at Bangkok, Thailand first appearance James Emirzian Waldementer roles as Jason Thompson Davis Lewis, His weapon designer using the hand-made fake weapons (Which was no real-weapons during the filming in productions). Used with the Armor suits handmade other workspace has Big Boy Armor Suits. The main characters is involving during the Who Framed Miku events of Modern-age light years. Cosplayer has becoming of berserker took place living cultures of sociality, Who would have to stop their berserker eliminated all of the traitor. Development Big Boy Gun Blaster began on Early 2019, His collaborations whose creating the named of “Big Boy Gun Blaster” other names of “Project: Big Boy Gun Blaster” the industrial workspace has branding part with James-Taylor Productions, Development began his own project with hand-made of Cardboard cutting edge shapes for bits and pieces being creating his actual of Fake-weapons prop-makers. And his also using to shredding newspapers and acrylics painter With the models as an constructions tools attracted painting along the modeling whose to newspapers are sticking into the painting it. Since the Big Boy Gun Blaster platforms genre are have many these the types of the action-pack styles, What project leaders James Emirzian Waldementer allowing for “Cutting edges action-packs style graphics and hand-made armour suits that looks as through tested with weapon designer and behind the scene onto the action scene” was collaboration decides to numerous his forthproejcts on weapon designer. The live-action videos casting his roles are Jason Thompson Davis Lewis main characters on Big Boy Gun Blaster Media and cosplayer roles as Villains characteristic took place in Bangkok, Thailand. Filming with iPad Air opted post-productions within hand-drawn traditional/digital special effects animation, James Emirzian Waldementer explained said: “60-frames of special effect digital artist for the filming, Does the layers built single-screen itself, We have chosen any the many special effects animator covering on live-action scenery“. Projects Big Boy Gun Blaster series * Pulsator Prototype * Pulse Gun Prototype See Also * Nerf Blaster